Protecting Innocence
by doarfthXx
Summary: He didn't say anything right away, just stared at me, mouth slightly agape and eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I shifted me weight and looked between the two boys. Why was Derek staring at me? Was there something in my teeth? Please R&R! It's cute! :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just finished my other little kid story like, half a month ago, and I felt really sad because writing them as little kids was the best! They're just so cute and innocent! So now I'm making another little kid story, but they're going to be a little older than the last one. Derek will be eleven and Simon, Tori, Liz, Rae, and Chloe are going to be ten. They live at the lab and the other werewolves were never terminated. Chloe's mom is dead, but she was handed over to her Aunt afterwards and only sees her dad when he isn't on a business trip. It'll mostly be in Chloe's POV and maybe some of Derek's, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own darkest powers…. Ahhhhh! It hurts every time! **

**Chloe's POV**

"But Aunt L-Lauren I don't understand why I have to st-stay here," I whined. My Aunt Lauren had decided that I should stay at the day care center for her work place instead of stay at home alone while she's at work. Well it wasn't really a day care- that was for four and five year olds- just really a place for parents to drop off their kids while they were working. I'm thirteen years old; I don't really understand why I need a baby sitter.

"You need to stay here because in light of recent events I've realized that I can't leave you at the house alone," she explained, casting a disapproving look in my direction.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I had only been trying to bake brownies to surprise her for when she got home, but things went... wrong.

"It was a onetime th-thing; it won't happen again."

"Chloe, you aren't going to change my mind so you're just wasting your breath."

I groaned. By the time we were finished arguing we were already at the day care. I held my breath as Aunt Lauren opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a play ground riddled with other children my age. They all turned to look at me, eyes filled with curiosity, delight, or annoyance. I gulped nervously. After a moment most of them turned away from me and went back to their previous activity, a couple openly stared, and were probably unaware of the fact.

I looked back up at Aunt Lauren with pleading eyes. I didn't do well with other kids; they always made fun of me for my stutter. She knew that, she'd talked to the school about the kids bullying me numerous times, yet she just gave me an apologetic smile and a pat on the head before exiting out the door. It closed behind her with a loud clank that wound a knot in my stomach. I'd only been here for a minute and I already knew that I didn't like it.

I looked around for what I liked to call a 'safe spot' where I could just sit alone and hope that none of the other kids bothered me. Before I could find one a couple of kids came up to me. I swallowed nervously and rubbed my arms.

One was a girl a little taller than me with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile. She seemed nice enough, but they always did before they heard my stutter. The girl next to her on the other hand didn't seem as friendly. She was one of the few that had looked annoyed when I'd walked in. She was, again, taller than me which wasn't very hard to do. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders, almond brown eyes, and an air around her that said 'anything you do to me I can shoot back three times harder.' Needless to say, she made me nervous.

Behind them in what was probably a separate circle of friends were two- or should I say one little boy and one giant one. The smaller one was-again! - taller than me. He had spiky dirty blonde hair, almond shaped and colored eyes, and a wide friendly smile that made anyone want to smile back. I had to admit, he was kinda cute. Right behind him was a tall boy that towered over me and seemed to have all the other kids about to pee their pants when he came near. People seemed to always have him in the corner of their eye, making sure that they knew where he was. He scowled at them and they'd quickly turn away out of fear. He wasn't even looking at me and I was ready to turn away and run. How could someone like that be friends with someone who made everyone want to smile? The tall boy wasn't just tall; he was also wide and strong looking. I saw three other kids like him; wide, tall, and strong. They were looking at us- or more specifically him coming towards me. I figured that they were brothers or something. The kid had dark black hair and perfectly tanned skin.

The blonde girl and her black haired friend reached me first.

"Hi," the blonde girl greeted in a cheerful tone, "I'm Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz." She reached out her hand and I hesitantly shook it. If she noticed my nervousness, she didn't say anything, just continued her introductions. "And this is my friend Tori. Her real name is Victoria, but she likes to be called Tori. What's your name?"

"Ch-Chloe," I squeaked.

The black haired girl- Tori- gave me a weird look. "Did you just stutter? What do you not know how to talk right?"

I blushed deep red and looked down at my feet.

"Tori!" Liz screeched.

"What? It's not my fault she can't talk right."

I was officially ready to go and crawl up in a safe spot. They were all both arguing over whether or not it was okay for Tori to point out my stutter and seemed to preoccupied to notice if I just left. I saw a safe spot in the far corner of the room. I'd have to pass by all the other kids to get there, but once I was there I'd be home free.

I looked at them again before slowly backing away. They didn't notice. I was halfway down the play ground when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I squeaked and whirled around. My shoulders sagged in relief when I saw that it was only the two boys I'd noticed before and not Tori and Liz who I could see were still arguing. However I tensed up again when I realized I'd have to tell them my name after they introduced themselves. I'd most likely stutter again and then they'd most likely have the same reactions as Liz and Tori.

"Hi," the blonde boy said, "my names Simon and this is Derek." He gestured to the black haired boy next to him who was currently scowling at the ground. He obviously wanted to be anywhere but here. "What's your name?"

"M-My names Ch-Chloe," I stuttered. I winced at how small I sounded and waited for the insults and taunts that were surely going to come out of his mouth.

I was beyond surprised when he said, "That's a pretty name, don't you think Derek?"

The black haired boy- Derek, his name is Derek- finally looked up. I gasped. His eyes were a vibrant emerald green that cut through you like a shards of glass. They were guarded but seemed to be able to break down anyone else's walls with one glance, like he was reading your soul. They were guarded at first but something must have caught him off guard because the second he looked at me his eyes widened in amazement and awe. Or at least I think that's what it was.

"Derek…" Simon said, "Are you going to answer my question? Or, you know, at least say 'hi'?"

He didn't say anything right away, just stared at me, mouth slightly agape and eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I shifted me weight and looked between the two boys. _Why was Derek staring at me? Was there something in my teeth?_ I flicked my tongue over my teeth to check; nothing. Huh.

"Derek… helloooo?" Simon said. He waved his hand in front of Derek's face. The action snapped him out of whatever trance he was in and he scowled at Simon.

Simon pouted and retracted his hand. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"Well could you not?" Derek rumbled in his deep voice. It wasn't as deep as a grown man but deeper than any normal kid his age.

Simon heaved an annoyed sigh. "Whatever. So Chloe, you're new here."

I nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Why?"

My face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" I repeated.

"I'm here because my Dad works here, Rae is here because her mom can't take care of her while she's at work, and Derek's here because he lives here with his broth-oomph!" Simon was cut off when Derek elbowed him in the ribs. He had that look on his face that said 'say anymore and I'll maim you.'

Simon rubbed her sore ribs but didn't say anymore.

"I'm here b-because my Aunt Lauren works h-here. She takes care of me n-now," I said. I looked down at my feet for the last part. It still wasn't easy to talk about anything that was even remotely related to my parents.

Simon was oblivious to my discomfort however Derek seemed to be able to sense it. I blamed it on his eyes again, being able to figure you out with one glance. I'm not going to lie; it was both unnerving and comforting. I wasn't sure I wanted him to know everything about me just yet but I liked how if something was bothering me I wouldn't have to explain.

When I looked back up my gaze instantly locked with Derek's. His eyes shined and flickered again but went back to being unreadable and guarded before I could decipher any emotion. I didn't look away; I couldn't. There was just something about his eyes that were so captivating, so alluring. I wasn't sure what, perhaps the color the mystery behind his reinforced walls, but I knew there was something and it nearly took my breath away.

He was the first one to look away, his gaze snapping to right behind me. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled. I scrunched my brows in confusion and cocked my head slightly to the side. _What's he looking at?_ My question was answered when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Being as skittish as I am I jumped nearly a foot in the air and spun around to see the owner of said hand.

He was one of the three guys that looked like Derek with the other two behind him. He was tall; not as tall as Derek but taller than the other two by about an inch or two. Unlike Derek or the other two who had dark hair his hair was a dirty blonde and cut Justin Bieber style. His eyes were the same shocking green as Derek's but not as vibrant. The color was tainted with a possessive glint. He gazed at me hungrily, like I was his to take and own. The corners of his lips were turned up in a cocky smirk.

"Derek, who's this pretty little girl you're talking to? You never talk to anyone other than Blondie over there so there has to be something special about her. Well it's obvious that there's something…" he ran his hand off my shoulder and down my arm, fingers just ghosting across my skin. I shivered and fought against the urge to step back. "…special about her."

"Leave her alone Cade," Derek growled, taking a few steps closer.

"Why should I?" Cade questioned. "You didn't have enough courtesy to introduce her to your brothers, why should I listen to anything you say?"

_So they are brothers._

"After all, Braxton and Acario want to meet her too, and it would be rude to leave them out."

"I'm going to say this one more time; leave her alone." Derek came close enough that I could feel the heat of his body on my back, Cade was close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off of his body as well. I quickly realized that I was stuck in between two feuding brothers that out-classed me in every way possible. If this were to break out into fists I would surely get hurt.

The two brothers had a stare down over my head for what seemed like an eternity while I tried to calm my racing pulse and ease my wound up nerves. I didn't like the position I was in, not one bit.

After a long while Cade's lips curved up into an amused smile. He chuckled and took a few steps back. "Alright; you win. For now, at least." He took my hand and placed a light kiss on it. A fearful shiver crept its way up my spine. He looked back up and locked his eyes on mine. "Until next time."

He turned and left with his two other brothers leaving me standing there, traces of fright still chilling my blood, a tense Derek standing behind me, and wondering how on earth I'd been put in the middle of this.

**And there you go! I hope that you liked it! It would be awesome if you would comment and tell me what you think. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I realize that I haven't updated in literally forever but people have recently been bugging me to update and now that I'm sick and have some time to actually sit down and type everything out I shall cater to your desire. I really enjoy the beginning to this story and see many different ways that I could take it however I do think that I'm going to stick to the original way that I'd planned that you will all find out by reading, reviewing, and encouraging me to update. Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last first chapter, I hope to keep hearing your feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Simon's POV**

"Simon," one of the nurses at the day care called. She was one of my favorites, a sweet blonde lady that had a nurturing nature and a kind heart.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Your father's here to pick you up, it's time to go."

A frown fell upon my smile. Looking between Derek and the nurse, a pout settled on my face. "Okay," I grumbled. I got up and brushed the sand from the sand box off of my knees. Derek stood wordlessly, scowling at the ground as per usual. He'd been unusually quiet today. He was usually not very talkative, but he would still acknowledge my conversation with grunts and nods. Today he didn't give me those slight responses, just concentrated on whatever he was sculpting in the sand, ignoring my existence. It worried me slightly, but I didn't think about it most of the day. I was too busy talking to Chloe.

I can't honestly say that I don't have a crush on her. It's strange, it's almost like she has this… glow to her that attracts my attention, like a moth to a flame. She was so easy to talk to since she's so nice and shy. She's a year younger than Derek and I, but I couldn't care less. She's really pretty, that's all that I care about. Derek even seemed to notice how pretty she was, and he never takes an interest in those types of things. If it didn't involve math, science, or sports, Derek more often than not had no patience for it. That was fine by me, as long as he was polite to her, I could have Chloe all to myself.

Derek and I exchanged our goodbyes and I followed Nurse Taylor out to where my father was. He smiled widely at me, eyes crinkling as he did so. My father wasn't a very tall man, maybe around five foot eight, but the way he stood made him seem taller, with confidence and pride. He's Korean and it shows in his slanted brown eyes. Unlike me, he had black hair, typical for people of Asian dissent. The only reason why my hair was blonde is because my mother is Swedish. I don't really remember her though, according to my father she died when I was born. My father was devastated and could have simply given up on raising me and sent me away. He didn't; instead he raised me with intense amounts of love and care and took care of me in our own home.

That may seem normal, but it was actually quite uncommon. About 90% of the kids that attended the daycare lived there full time in a separate wing of the building. Actually, thinking back, Tori, Liz, Chloe, and I are the only ones that don't live there if I remember correctly.

"Hi Dad," I greeted brightly.

He chuckled as we exchanged a manly hug. "Hello Son, are you ready to go?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess." We walked out into the parking lot to our dark blue minivan. We owned such a spacious car because my Dad was signed up as one of the field trip drivers for the day care.

He turned the key in the ignition and started the car. 'Down' by Jay Sean played softly through the radio. "How was your day today?" my father asked.

An involuntary smile crept its way on my face. "It was great- really great."

My father laughed at the goofy grin on my face. I didn't even try to cover it up. "Well that's great. What made it so great?"

"This new girl Chloe came today, she's really nice and reeeeally pretty." An image of her popped into my mind of her laughing as my sand castle caved into itself.

Suddenly the air in car shifted and my father's face grew serious. "Chloe, who?" he asked.

I squinted curiously. "Chloe… Saunders I think. Why, what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing… how did Derek like her?"

I eyed him oddly. "He seemed alright with her…" I said slowly. "He didn't say much today. Actually, he was oddly quiet. He wouldn't say a word and was really agitated with me. It could have just been because Cade, Braxton, and Acario came up and talked to us today." A scowl crossed my features similar to Dereks at the thought of their encounter. "They messed with Chloe and that probably put him in a bad mood. It scared her for su-"

"What do you mean messed with her," my father interrupted.

I sighed aggregately and retold what happened. Throughout the entire story he listened attentively. By the end his entire body had stiffened and his posture was rigid.

"You must be very cautious with this Simon," he warned. "You know what those boys are capable of and they could really hurt Chloe. I'm going to warn the nurses tomorrow to keep an eye on them and her."

"Dad, that's not-"

"No arguments. I don't want to hear another word about it."

I groaned and crossed my arms with a huff. The rest of the ride was devoid of any conversation. I glared angrily out the passenger side window. _Why was it such a big deal? Cade bullied people all the time, what made Chloe so special to both Dad and Derek? _I couldn't think of an answer, and Dad sure wasn't going to explain any further. I just had to see how things played out and hoped for the best. But I couldn't help but wonder why Derek and his brothers had all taken such a special interest in her the remainder of the car ride home.

**Well, there you have it, my crappy chapter. This may not make sense right now but later on in the story you'll see how important this chapter is to the plot. It probably seemed weird to have this in Simons point of view rather than Derek or Chloes, but next chapter will be a split between the two. This was more for the information coming from Kit but having it in his point of view would have given too much away too soon so I opted for Simon. Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
